Morganville Diaries
by Mockingfire
Summary: Elena, Stefan and Damon visit Texas Prairi Univerity, Morganville, all seems completely normal until after dark, and has Damon been here before? and what happens when Shane gets jelous of a certain dark, handsome stranger? (Vampire diaries and Morganville in character.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i wrote this a while back and for some reason never got round to posting it, so i thought i should :) **

**enjoy xx**

**1.- Elena**

Elena looked around the area watching the bustling crowds of people passing by

_They look so normal, I wonder if I__'__ll ever feel normal ever again__…_

Stefan was taking her around the country to look at colleges, part of his _I want you to have a normal life _plan. This one in question, was smack bang in the middle of Texas.

not great conditions for vampires, but she supposed that was the logic behind it.

And, she had to agree that the absence of supernatural creatures, would be a welcome break.

Well, with the exception of Stefan and Damon -who had invited himself along,(though the verdict on the latter depended on who you asked.)

A rustling of paper interrupted her train of thought, and she turned her attention to the other occupant of the bench.

A girl around her age had sat at the other end of the seat, a book, entitled '_advanced_

_quantum phenomena__'_propped up in one hand and a takeaway coffee container in the other.

'Hi' Elena said and the girl peeked over the top of the pages, surprised at being addressed.

'Hi,' the girl replied studying her curiously. 'you're new, aren't you?' it was more of a statement than a question.

_Was it that obvious?_

'yes, I'm Elena'

'Claire Danvers' the girl offered. 'What brings you to Morganville?'

'I'm looking at colleges, with my boyfriend and his brother, we're just here for the weekend.'

The girl muttered something that sounded like _lucky you. _But it was obviously a comment to herself so Elena pretended not to hear.

'so, what's your verdict of the place?'

'well, your asking the right person I probably know the place better than most people around here.'

Elena smiled and the girl, Claire, continued,

'its a good enough university, it's not the safest of areas though.

I originally wanted to go to MIT; I got accepted but my parents…'she paused to correct herself '…my mom, wanted me closer to home, so here I am' she gestured around her,

'what the folks say goes I suppose, especially if you're dealing with my mom. What about your parents?'

'it was the opposite with my parents, my dad was the boss in our house.'

'was?' Claire asked, picking up on the past tense, then reading Elena's expression, she realised

'oh! oh I'm so sorry, I didn't think…'

'it's alright' Elena smiled a little sadly. 'it's been two years…a car crash…we, my sister and I, have been with my aunt Judith since then.'

'I always wanted a sister' was all Claire said, tactfully drawing the conversation down a different rout.

'Margret's six now. she doesn't remember mom and dad much, she doesn't really understand that they're not coming back. Sometimes I wonder if I've really come to grips with it myself.'

Claire nodded in understanding,

'my boyfriend lost his mom and sister a few years back, and his dad…died very recently, he took it hard…' The girl looked so sad, in a way she reminded her of her friend, Bonnie; much tougher than you might think at first. something in the girls' eyes told Elena that Claire, had been through more than her fair share of troubles, experienced pain beyond her years. Most people wouldn't notice, it was so well concealed, but she'd noted it instantly. It was the same expression she saw every time she looked in the mirror.

'where are you from anyway?' Claire asked after a moments silence.

'Fells Church'

'Fells church…'Claire repeated, 'isn't that where they had all those murders?'

'yeah, that's the place;

'I remember my dad showing me a newspaper article. they thought it was vampires didn't they' my dad thought it was a load of rubbish.'

'you didn't agree?'

Claire thought for a moment, then said slowly. 'lets just say, Morganville has a tendency to change your outlook on life'

'you could say the same about Mystic Falls.' the two girls smiled, neither understanding just how much the other really knew.

'hey, would you like to come round for dinner tonight?'

'that would be lovely' she paused, Claire seeing her hesitation added. 'you're friends are welcome to

come as well.'

'are you sure?' Elena asked.

Claire shrugged. 'I should probably check with my housemates, but I'm

cooking anyway. How does 6 o'clock sound.'

'sounds great'

Claire glanced at her watch, 'shoot, is that the time. I'd better get to class. I'll see you this evening.

It's the Glass house, ask anyone for directions, everyone knows where we are. If you have any trouble just give me a call' she said handing Elena a slip of paper with digits scrawled cross it.

'Okay, see you later then.' Elena smiled, Claire smiled in reply. Then she shifted her bag onto her shoulder, then left, calling a goodbye over her shoulder, Elena waved I return watching until the brunette melted in with the crowd.

She stood up, wondering where to look for Stefan, When someone grabbed her from behind.

**(cliff hanger****…****well sort of****…****.anyways tell me what you think so far-constructive criticism please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2-Elena**

A strong arm wrapped around her waist from behind pulling her in close and a hand covered her eyes.

'guess who'

She thought for a second,

'Hello, Damon'

He swore and released her. Elena spun round.

'I told you she wouldn't fall for it' chuckled Stefan and the expression on Damon's face made her smile.

'what did I do wrong?' he demanded.

'nothing, that was actually a very good impression of Stefan, its just…'

'just what?'

'well…you stink.' Elena said and Stefan doubled over with laughter. Damon glared.

'it's not bad, you and Stefan just smell different. Yours is more…floral.'

That did it. Elena thought that it was a good thing Stefan didn't have to breath, he was laughing so hard.

She couldn't help but join in, it wasn't often Stefan let himself go like this. Even Damon, putting on his annoyed demeanour, had a twinkle of amusement in his dark eyes when he spoke.

'okay, that's enough. lets not forget why we're here.' he chastised Stefan, then turned to her.

'so what do you think?'

'it seems nice enough, its got a great range of courses available, but it just seems so…normal' Damon smirked at her comment as though it was funny,

'I thought the purpose of this was so you could pretend to just like everyone else'

'yes_,_ but it just seems a it too normal. almost on the verge of boring.'

'you'd be surprised' Damon told her but didn't explicate any further, enjoying his private joke. She looked at Stefan, who shrugged just as perplexed.

Elena remembered, 'oh, I met someone'

'I told you it was dangerous to leave her alone brother.'

'Shut up, Damon, you know that's not what I meant'

'that's what they all say. What's he called?'

she rolled her eyes,

'_she,_ is called Claire, she's invited us to have dinner with her and her friends this evening.'

'us?' Damon asked one eyebrow raised.

'yes, _us_ . you don't have to come if you don't want to, but the invitation's open. I'm going.'

'Then I am as well' Stefan said immediately. 'where you go, I go.' he smiled at her reaching out a hand which she took, returning his smile.

Damon pretended to gag, but a sad look crossed his face for a moment before he shielded his emotions again, replacing his stoic mask.

Elena asked him 'so are you coming?' he shrugged,

'why not, it would be rude to turn down an invitation.'

'Since when do you care about being rude?'

'since…actually, you're right, I don't .'

She shook her head I exasperation. 'she said about six, at…the Glass house… I don't know where it is exactly but it sounded like it was quite a well known place, so we can ask for directions.'

'no need' Damon piped in, 'I happen to know where it is. I actually knew the previous residents, about…what, 20,30 years ago' they both shot him questioning looks, which in true Damon fashion, he dutifully ignored.

'we've got loads of time to kill, so how about I show you around the town?'

Stefan shook his head,

'you two go ahead, and I'll meet you in a little while. I've just got something I need to do.'

_He__'__s_ _so_ _trusting,_ she thought as, after a quick kiss(which Damon made a show of ignoring) she watched him stride away leaving her with his older brother…

' you're so trusting' Damon said.

she looked at him in surprise,

'If you replace _something_ with _someone,_ his words take on a whole new level of meaning' he raised his eyebrows suggestively, with a smirk.

'Damon you'd better stop it or…'

'or what, oh warrior queen…'he teased with a bow.

She rolled her eyes, 'oh never mind, come on, where first?'

'How about a drink, I know a great place for coffee.'

He didn't wait for her reply, but headed off in the opposite direction Stefan had gone, leaving her with no choice but to follow.

**(ooh,**** can you guess where they****'****re going****…****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It alternates between the perspective of the Winchester brothers (SUPER-), the Doctor (-WHO-) and the Sherlock duo (-LOCK) .**

**The heading of the chapter makes it obvious which fandom your reading about. **

**Working out a good plotline to bring the three fandoms together (feasibly) and in character, was a real challenge but I think I've managed it ****J**** I wont give any spoilers but hope you like it, if you think you've figured it out at any point, leave a comment, it'd be great to hear your thoughts ****J**** I hope I can do them all justice, sorry if mess it up (if I do something wrong please tell me and I'll fix it straight away) **

**Okay enough rambling, enjoy! **

**xx**

* * *

**SUPER- (supernatural) P.O.V.**

Dean decided he definitely liked boats better than flying, though as he sprawled across one of the two single beds, his thoughts kept returning to an image of the Titanic. They'd seen a couple of icebergs a while back, nothing close enough to be a risk, but Dean had found it somewhat unsettling that something as basic as a piece of floating ice (no matter how big it might be) could bring down something as large as a ship like this, never mind one as big as the Titanic, it just seemed…unnatural. There was no way in Hell he was going to tell Sam about that though, he'd never live it down, but he couldn't wait to be back on the road.

He thought longingly of his Impala, waiting back home God knows (then again maybe not even God knew) wherever Cas had put it for 'safe keeping'. Dean didn't want to think about where the angel had stashed his Baby, it didn't bear thinking about because angels just didn't place the same value on inanimate objects. So even with the multiple death threats to ensure she returned unharmed- which Castiel knew to take seriously-he still worried.

Dean sighed, it wasn't going to do any good dwelling on it. He folded his arms behind his head and leaning back on the surrogate pillow and closed his eyes, he heard the sound of the door sliding open, but didn't look until his brother spoke.

'Don't trouble yourself, I'll just eat the pie myself.' Dean's head turned towards him, sitting up as Sam, balancing a tray precariously in one hand while he closed the door behind him.

'No problem,' Dean grinned, then craning his neck to look asked, 'where's the pie?'

Sam rolled his eyes, 'here' he said tossing Dean a white box.

'You heard anything more from Cas?' Sam asked him as he sat down, putting the two coffees down on the bedside table, and tucking the tray under the bed out of the way.

Dean shook his head shovelling a mouthful of apple pie into his mouth 'oh my God, you have got to try this!' He exclaimed, Sam declined and Dean shrugged 'your loss.'

Sam wasn't going to be distracted though, 'so what do we know exactly?'

'Sam we've gone over this how many times already?' The eldest Winchester groaned.

'We need to make sure we know as much about what we might be up against before we get there.'

'Weird killings...angels...blah blah blah...yeah we know that already, one of Cas's...friends, or whatever, needs our help to stop someone ganking angels, what's new?'

'But we don't know what's killing them.'

'Exactly , so we go guns blazing, and shoot whatever it is with everything we have until something offs it, just like we usually do.'

'I just don't like this.'

'Sam it's Cas.'

'Yeah I know, it's not Cas I don't trust it's just that we don't even know this guy, and Cas's judgement isn't always great, remember Crowley...all I'm saying is Cas'll do anything for the 'greater good'. How do we even know this John Smith guy isn't the one ganking them, is he even an angel or what?'

'No idea' Dean said, 'we'll just have to be on our guard and nothing'll go wrong.'

'Yeah I've heard that one before.' Sam snorted, but sighed 'fine, but just so you know, if we get killed I'm blaming you and your boyfriend.'

'Fine, whatever...wait, boyfriend?' Dean looked up at Sam who laughed at his expression

'just kidding Dean. Got to admit you'd make an adorable couple though...Ouch!' Sam yelled as the heavy backpack hit him squarely in the face.

Dean sat back smugly with his coffee, just as an announcement rang out of the ship's speakers.

'We will soon be arriving at London Southampton. Please ensure you collect all items in preparation for your departure. We hope you have had a pleasant journey on board _The Angeles_.'

'Finally!'

'It's been a few days, you know, it would have been a lot faster if we'd just flown.'

Dean scowled at his younger brother 'Just get your stuff and let's go meet our damsel in distress/possible angel killer, and do our damned job.'

**-LOCK (Sherlock) P.O.V.**

'Brilliant!' He exclaimed clasping his hands together.

Watson peered up from over the paper, 'what now?'

'No idea' Sherlock beamed. 'Want to take a look?' 'I'm hardly going to make any sense of it if you can't.' He protested, then realising that it wasn't really an option, he really needed to teach Sherlock to differentiate between a question and a demand. Then again, he thought as he folded the paper and put it down on the table, the young genius would only tell him it was irrelevant information, and it would only occupy highly important space in his 'attic'.

John exhaled as he took the paper Sherlock held out to him. 'you couldn't have just read it out to me?'

'Of course not! I require your unbiased opinion on the case. If I read it, the tone of my voice would influence your perception of the details, thereby altering your judgement, and that would completely defeat the point!'

Watson sighed, looking down at the article clipping.

"_**Unnamed woman found dead in uptown apartment.**_

_The woman (early twenties) who has yet to be identified, was found yesterday in her apartment in East Kensington, An investigation is underway into the death, however police found no evidence of forced entry to the flat which was locked from the inside and so the case is being treated as suicide until further evidence can be found…"_

'So?' Sherlock asked impatiently.

'Well it does sound a bit odd...'

'Exactly! He's a clever one, this one.'

'He?'

'Alright I suppose we can't disprove the possibility that it was a woman...though it's unlikely.'

'Wait so you don't think it was suicide?...no of course you don't, you wouldn't have shown me otherwise. But how do you know?'

Sherlock looked disappointed and more than a little annoyed. 'Surely even you can see the glaringly obvious clue.'

John looked back over the paper, 'erm...the door was locked from the inside?'

Sherlock sighed 'yes, yes, anyone with half a brain cell could see that and though it does tell us a great deal about the killer, it doesn't suggest any evidence that this was a homicide.'

Watson opened his mouth but Sherlock cut him off before he could speak 'lord people so stupid.' He muttered. 'Why do I even bother?'

John shook his head

'You knew I wouldn't be able to find anything, you just wanted to show how much smarter you are than everyone else. What clue could you have possibly found in a few sentences? We don't even know the woman's name.'

'Exactly John! It took you long enough.'

'You really need to work on your modesty, and by that I mean get some. We know you're smarter than...'

'No, no, not about me; though you are right of course, my intelligence for perception far surpasses that of most, but no, the clue is her name.'

'What are you on about?'

'Her _name _Watson!'

'What about it?'

'Nobody knows who she is! What was a nobody doing living with celebrities in her back garden?

South Kensington is not exactly the most illusive choice of locations.'

'I don't see how that helps?'

'Of course you don't, because there is nothing to help'

'Okay I'm still not following.'

'The article John! Reporters find out everything, especially if this was someone well to do they'd know everything about a suicide, but no, they don't even talk about the cause of death!' Sherlock paced across the room, stopping to stare out of the window. 'There's more going on here than meets the eye, it's being kept under total wraps, which means there's something to hide, but what would that be? 'Treated as suicide' if they thought this was simply suicide they'd have wrapped it up already and it wouldn't have even made the papers. To they must have found something. A murder weapon maybe. Something that suggests something other than a simple suicide so-'

'murder' John finished with a nod of understanding.

'Precisely. But whatever evidence they've found they can't make sense of it, or they'd have titled it this a suspected homicide. Which therefore means that once again the police force is out of their depth and so I should be receiving a phone call any moment-'

Just then the sound of a mobile interrupted him. With an 'I told you so' with a smirk, Sherlock answered.

'Hello Holmes speaking...ah Lestrade what a surprise... yes, I'll be right there.'

Sherlock hung up, then grabbing his scarf he said,

'get your jacket, we're going out.'

'Where to?' John asked though he already knew before Sherlock said a word.

'Kensington.' He said, with a self-satisfied grin. 'We've got a murder to investigate.'

**Yes I know, I'm sorry I made a Destiel joke**** I can't promise there wont be any more (or Johnlock ones for that matter) but I promise that's it. Nothing explicit, no smut and no cannon relationships, no harm in a couple of jokes though is there ;) that's part of belonging to those fandoms (even the TV crew understand that. Anyways hope you liked it. Comment on what you thought below (whether you liked it or hated it, I appreciate honesty. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism though if you please) or even follow the story if you want to read more. **


End file.
